Let the (Evil) Fun Begin!
by ZombieBunny1998
Summary: My OCs, Kameyo, Mitsu, and Yuudai are captured and forced to join a criminal organization. With the addition of the three teens, how will the other members of the Akatsuki react? Who will get blown up? Who will get eaten by a cannibalistic plant? Read more to find out! Slight AU and OOC. Warning: Yaoi pairings. Rated M for Hidan's mouth. XD Please R&R!
1. Captured

**A/N: Please leave reviews! This is my first fanfic, so that'd be helpful. (I'm sorry if this story sucks...XD) I'll continue adding chapters if you guys want me to. Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. *cries***

* * *

I squinted as bright light flooded my eyes. I tried to move, but I found that my hands were tied behind me and my legs were tied to the chair I was sitting on.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard a voice to my right. It belonged to my best friend of 16 years, Yuudai.

"Yuudai?" I struggled against the ropes around my wrists. "Where are we?"

"I...I don't know, Kameyo," he said, "All I remember, after we left the village—"

"I want to go home…" Someone whimpered next to me. It was my other best friend, Mitsu. I had met him when I was 7, but 9 years later, he hasn't gotten any braver. "I just want to—"

"We can't go home," I sighed, looking at my feet, "It's gone."

Ever since we were dared to steal those stupid scrolls by my older brother, our lives have been turned upside down. He made us learn the techniques, saying that we would 'fit in'. I can't believe we took him seriously. Our powers spiraled out of control, destroying the village and everyone in it. I still remember the mess I made, objects flying everywhere, hitting everything. Ripping buildings from the ground. Mitsu created a deadly stampede of creatures, trampling anything in its path. Yuudai raised a mountain under the city, sending any remaining buildings tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly, two figures blocked the cave's entrance. We looked up. A tall man with orange hair peered down at us. A purple haired woman stood silently by his side. They were both dressed in black cloaks with red clouds.

The man spoke, "You're here because we've seen what you did to your village."

Mitsu moved around in his chair. "We really didn't mean to—"

"We know you didn't," the man continued, "But you're here because we like what we saw."

"I'm Konan," The purple haired woman introduced herself, "And this is Pein. We're part of an organization called the Akatsuki. We could use those powers of yours to...reach our goal."

"And what's your goal?" Yuudai asked quietly.

Pein smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

I looked around at the Akatsuki's hideout. It was a one story building situated in a large rock formation.

"You can explore," Konan opened the door and stepped inside. "We usually work in pairs, so you three decide a pair amongst yourselves and the other will be assigned to someone else. All the Akatsuki are on missions, but they'll be back soon enough and you can meet them."

I nodded and walked around the hideout. To my left was a kitchen and to the right was the living room. In front of me was a hallway, lined with doors. At the end of the hallway was a door labeled 'Leader-sama's Office'.

"Kameyo," Yuudai called.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"You go be partners with Mitsu, I'll be paired up with whoever it is."

"But—"

"No," he smiled. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Okay." I patted him on the shoulder.

I heard loud voices coming from outside.

"SHUT UP TOBI, OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP, UN!"

"But sempai, Tobi wants to be partners with you—"

"Too bad! Sasori-danna is my partner. Leave me alone!"

"Will you two shut the hell up already? My fucking ears are bleeding!"

"Would you like me to cut them off, Hidan? I could always sew them back on."

"KAKUZU, I SWEAR TO JASHIN I WILL—"

Suddenly, the door swung open. 8 people stood at the doorway. A man with silver hair pushed to the front and squinted his violet eyes at us.

"Who the fuck are these midgets?"


	2. Hello, My Name Is

**A/N: I made this chapter quite a bit longer and again, if you have any suggestions, please write a review!**

* * *

A man that looked like a plant pushed past us and towards the living room. The other people circled around us, inspecting us. Meanwhile, I stared down at my shoes, only looking up when I heard a voice.

"Midgets indeed," a man with a sharp-toothed smile and blue skin patted my head. "How tall are you exactly?"

"...five feet..." I mumbled.

The whole group burst into laughter. After they stopped, one guy in an orange mask kept laughing. When he wouldn't stop, someone with long blonde hair smacked him and orange-mask-man went flying across the room.

Mitsu leaned towards me and whispered, "Is the blondie a guy or a girl?"

"I have no idea..."

Konan walked into the room and shark man asked her, "Who are these kids, Konan? Your cousins or something?"

Konan calmly explained, "They're the new members of the Akatsuki." She watched the silver-haired man's mouth drop. "I'll leave you to get to know each other."

"I am Tobi!" Orange-mask-man held his hand out.

I shook it, trying not to be flung around by his exaggerated arm movements. "Kameyo."

Tobi grabbed Mitsu's cheeks and ruffled his hair. "And who's this widdle cute baby?"

Mitsu pushed Tobi away. "I-I'm not a baby! ...My name's Mitsu."

Before Tobi could pounce on him, Yuudai introduced himself, "I'm Yuudai. It's nice to meet you."

The other members stood there silently, and awkwardness filled the room.

"Well," the shark man stood up, "Since no one else is doing it, I guess I'll introduce the rest of us. I'm Kisame." He put his arm around a younger man with raven hair. "This is my partner Itachi. That blondie over there, her name—" Kisame giggled, "—is Deidara."

"I'M A MAN, UN!"

Kisame finished laughing. "Whatever you say, Dei. Anyways, the brat with silver hair, his name is Hidan—"

"Call me a brat again, and I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!"

"Bandage face guy is Kakuzu," Kisame continued, "Plant man is Zetsu. Red hair puppet dude is Sasori."

A bunch of pissed off Akatsuki members gave a death glare to Kisame.

Itachi spoke quietly, "Well done, Kisame, you managed to insult everyone—"

"Not _everyone_ , Itachi-san," Kisame smiled. "Not you."

"And why is that, un?" Deidara elbowed Kisame. "Romantic intere—"

Kisame punched Deidara in the gut, making him fall onto the floor in pain.

Kisame dusted his hands off. "More like self preservation. Anyways, let's go sit down in the living room and we can talk about you guys."

After everyone was situated, Yuudai spoke, "Well, we kinda...killed everyone in our village..."

Hidan slapped Itachi's back. "Just like 'Tachi here."

Itachi glared at Hidan and left the room.

"Okay. Well, as you know, my name is Deidara," the blonde piped up, "I like to blow stuff up because ART IS AN EXPLOSION, UN!"

"No," Sasori shook his head. "I think that art is something that can last for centuries—"

The two artists began a heated argument about what exactly art was. I was beginning to get annoyed, so I decided it was a good time to test out my powers. I made the hand signs and...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hidan screamed like a little girl as Sasori and Deidara began to levitate.

 _I can control my powers?_ I thought, _Well, this'll be fun..._

"Put me down, un!" Deidara flailed his arms around.

I smirked and sent them flying into the kitchen.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs.

He continued screaming as Kisame said, "Just ignore him. Zetsu, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Hmm. Well, I like ponies and rainbows," Zetsu happily answered, "I love cupcakes with sprinkles! The pink ones!" He thought for a moment. "I also like seeing the look of pure agony on my victims' faces as they experience the feeling of getting eaten alive as I send them into the miserable abyss of death."

Mitsu's face paled, and Yuudai patted him on the back nervously. "...he's...just kidding..."

Kisame whispered, "No, he isn't."

Kakuzu sighed and got up. "This is wasting precious time. And time is money. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Kisame grabbed his arm. "Say something about yourself first."

Kakuzu sighed again. "Fine. The only thing that brings me joy in this world is money. Don't ask me for any favors unless I get something in return. What else is there? Oh yes, I have the 'honor' of being partners with that dumbass over there." He pointed to Hidan. "Him and his satanic rituals."

"SATANIC?" Hidan stood up. "YOU DARE CALL JASHIN-SAMA'S RITUALS SATANIC? IT'S WHAT MAKES ME IMMORTAL, YOU DIPSHIT!"

Seeing the confused looks on our faces, Kisame explained, "Hidan is immortal. So is Kakuzu. It's good, otherwise, they'd have killed each other long ago."

Kisame cracked his neck tiredly as the two left the room. "This sword here is Samehada. He never leaves my side."

"He?" I asked.

Kisame showed a toothy smile. "Yup. Oh yeah, Konan wanted me to say that Tobi will be your partner, Yuudai."

"Okay." Yuudai nodded. "Better than Mr. Cannibal."

Kisame stood up. "Exactly. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Get some rest. We'll be training."

Yuudai went to go find Tobi while Mitsu and I examined our room. There was a window on the back wall and two beds on either side of the room. There was the door to the bathroom on my right. Desks and dressers were situated in the farthest corners of the room. Hanging on the bedposts were two cloaks with red clouds.

I took the smaller one. "I guess this is mine."

"You go shower first." Mitsu flopped onto his bed. "I'll just take a nap."

I nodded and headed into the bathroom with my things. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked and felt so tired. Dark circles were under my aquamarine eyes. My long black hair was dirty and tangled. Not that the other members didn't look as bad.

After I showered and changed, I went back into the bedroom. Mitsu was fast asleep. I took his shoes off and pulled the blanket over him before laying down in my own bed. _I wonder how Yuudai's doing,_ I thought, _Anyways, I'll see him tomorrow._ I covered my face with the blanket and within moments, I was asleep.


	3. That Was An Accident

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than usual to update! I haven't been inspired lately and I've been in other fandoms. Anyways, to those of you still with me, thanks! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sweat rolled down my neck as I blocked a punch from Yuudai. I ducked under him and nailed him right in the chest.

"Ouch," he grunted as he stumbled backwards. "You punch hard. No wonder you knocked Mitsu out."

"...That was an accident."

I stopped when I noticed Tobi standing next to us.

"Hello, Kameyo-san!" He greeted me, then looked at Yuudai. "Since you are sparring with him, Tobi has no one to practice with."

"Uh, well, there's Dei..." Yuudai trailed off when he spotted Deidara glaring at him. "Wait!" He grabbed Tobi's arm. "Maybe you should try sparring with..."

"EVERYONE! YES!" Tobi yelled, "LET'S PICK TEAMS!"

* * *

After a bit of whining and dragging people by their feet, Tobi had gathered everyone in a circle.

"OKAY!" Tobi shouted. "PICK TEAMS!"

"What the fuck are we even doing?" Hidan crossed his arms over his bare chest impatiently.

"Killing each ot—I mean, sparring!" Tobi waved his arms around happily.

"The teams won't be equal." Itachi mumbled.

Tobi counted. "Oh yeah...nine people. Wait! There's Mitsu-san!"

"What?" Mitsu walked up nervously. "What are we doing...?"

Tobi jumped in the air and yelled for the second time, "SPARRING!"

"W-with these people?" Mitsu gulped, looking at the older men around him. "Like j-just sparring or—"

"You can do whatever you want!" Tobi continued, "Yuudai-san and Kameyo-san will be captains."

Yuudai and I looked at each other and shrugged. A few minutes later, our teams were formed. Yuudai, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori. Me, Kisame, Itachi, Mitsu, and Kakuzu. We had tried to keep the pairs together, but Hidan really wanted to beat Kakuzu up.

Tobi threw his hands in the air. "LET'S BEGIN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM! POW! BANG! WACHAAAAAAA! OTHER FIGHTING NOISES! **BOOOOOOOM!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in my bedroom with an intense headache. I sat up, wincing as the room swirled around me. I got onto my feet and wobbled slightly.

"Sit back down, Meyo-chan." I heard Yuudai's voice while warm hands pushed gently on my shoulders, and I sat back down.

"You haven't called me that in a while, Yuudai _-kun._ " I teased and he shrugged.

I stared at Yuudai's face. Cuts were scattered across his cheeks and a dark bruise encircled one of his hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Am _I_ okay?" he laughed, "You should see yourself!" When he didn't get a reaction from me, he poked my cheek lightly and reassured me, "I'm fine...mom."

"Sorry. I guess my 'motherly instinct' took over." I ran my hand through his caramel-colored hair.

"Motherly instinct? What kind of mother lets her kids get blown up by a pyromaniac?" Mitsu's dark brown hair flapped around as he reenacted the scene comically, making us laugh. He added, "And since when were you his mom?"

"Yeah," Yuudai said, "I'm older than you—"

"Only by nine months," I interrupted.

"Whatever," Yuudai made a face. "Anyways, _I_ can take care of myself." He looked over at Mitsu. "But Mitsu-kun—"

"Why do you guys treat me like I'm your little brother?" Mitsu pouted and stared at us with his golden brown eyes.

"Uh, because you pretty much are." I laughed.

"Okay, Yuudai's a year older than me, which is not much." Mitsu argued, "But you're only three months—THREE MONTHS—older."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, _Mitsu-kun._ " Before Mitsu could start ranting again, I changed the subject. "So...what exactly happened?"

Yuudai let out a breath. "Um, well, let's see...Kisame almost turned Mitsu into sushi, Deidara insulted Itachi and tried to blow him up, then Itachi got mad and used his Sharingan on Deidara, Hidan tried to sacrifice you, we didn't realize that Deidara had put a timer on his little clay stuff, and...there's a giant hole back there." He chuckled softly. "Kakuzu's not too happy about that...He said it'll be expensive to replace all the equipment as well as fill up the hole. Then Hidan said to 'just leave the fucking hole' and called him a dumbass and now Hidan is missing a hand."

Mitsu scoffed. "How is anyone not _dead_ yet? How am _I_ still alive? I flew into a freakin' tree!"

"It's only our second night here," I mused, "So many things have happened since we arrived."

Yuudai sat on my bed. He sighed and looked tiredly at the ceiling. "I can't imagine what's to come."


End file.
